Imperfection
by EchoDrift
Summary: I've come too terms with the fact that I'm a mistake, a blemish on the world that people couldn't care less about whether I am alive or dead. But maybe...just maybe...there's someone out there willing to accept me for who I am,who I'll always be, always have been...an imperfection. Master Chief/OC (Rated M for future content and language)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alright hello all, I'm going to attempt a Halo fic and it shouldn't be horrible really...shouldn't. I'm not going to make it all stupid and have Chief be all 'Oh I'm gonna be all outta character' (No offense to other fics at all, for real.) I am going to try and maybe go with the story line of the first game, I won't really alter it at all except for having my OC in there. :)

"I'm sorry miss Dusk but...the injuries taken from the plasma was just too much.." I said nothing as I stared at the door to his room...to his resting place. "Would you like too see him? It won't be long now.." I nodded numbly and walked out of the waiting room and towards his room, opening the door slowly and immediately hearing the beeping of all the monitors and machines. The room was dimly lit but there was a lamp on beside his bed, probably for some comfort, and I saw that his eyes were open and he was watching me with a warm expression. "Hey Kiki, I was wondering when you were gonna come." I gave a smile but I could tell by his expression that it didn't reach my eyes as much as I willed it too, I grabbed a chair and swung it over to sit beside his bed so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He turned to look at me as I tried to hide my face, "It's ok Rikki, I know I won't be...making it." I said nothing as I lifted my head back up and I looked into his eyes with grief, "I'm sorry Michael...I shoudn't ruin our time we have left." He seemed to sober a bit but none the less he pulled me close for a hug and I felt one of my own tears betray me and fall onto his shoulder, "It's ok, what happens happens...there's nothing we can do about fate Rikki. Some things happen for a reason." I sniffed a bit and buried myself deeper into my brothers chest, closing my eyes as the comfort of having him near made me realize how much I would miss him. I don't know how long we sat like that but by the time we separated I saw that his eyes were slightly reddened as well, "Look, I know how mom is but please don't think that it was your fault. I did what I chose too do and you are not too blame...ok?" I folded my hands and gave half a smile as I nodded slowly, "Yeah...I know...and I promise."

He smirked and nodded, my answering seeming to make him feel a bit better, but I could tell that he was in deep pain by the way his forehead was creased and he had his eyebrows pulled together. I knew I wouldn't be able to watch him go, it would destroy me emotionally, but I also knew it would destroy him. "Look Mike...I can't-" "I know. It's ok Rikki, you don't have too stay, just know that I love ya." I smiled genuinely as I felt a few tears spill down my face and I kissed his cheek one last time before standing from my chair, I was almost too the door when he called my name and I turned around in surprise. "Here." I cupped my hands as he threw something towards me and I felt my eyes widen a bit as I saw it was his dog tags, I thought they had taken them when he had went in last night. We said nothing but the eye contact that was made said enough...we both knew I wasn't going too stick around but it was for the best. The last thing I heard as I shut the door was an audible sigh from my brother and as I walked down the hall I heard the beepings of the staffs indicators...but I didn't stop once to look back.

(Later that night) My duffel was slung across my chest and I felt the cold calculating stare of my mother, watching my every move as if I was going to try and attack her. I ignored her and continued to make sure I had what I needed, making sure I had clothes, money, some food, and a pair of shoes. "I'm not surprised that your running away from this." I still ignored her and walked out of my room and down the hallway, hearing her footsteps behind me as she followed quickly behind. "How can you just let something like this happen and run away? He was so perfect at what he did...and now he's dead because of the imperfection I call a daughter." The words stung like a cut but I was used to such talk, but this time I didn't let it go over my head so I turned to face the woman I had to call mother. "He chose to save me!" "At the cost of his life! I would give you up a thousand times just too have him back for one day, you weren't worthy of the cost of a life...especially his." That hit my heart with so much force that I actually stepped back a bit, I had known for a while that my mother disliked me but too say that to her own blood...she had no heart, but she continued as I turned my back and opened the front door, "He followed after me military wise like a normal and intelligent child would but you? No, you chose to be weak in body and mind...that will be your downfall. Just remember that I will always regret you...the mistake." I closed my eyes for a brief moment before walking out of the house and shutting the door, not wanting to look back and see the loveless look that I had always been given, for then I would crave the love I would never have.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

_**First Encounter**_

**Here be the first chapter of this sad little fic, but have no fear the mood isn't just going to be all dark and sad. It will have variety and some good action, so enjoy! I do not own any halo characters or stuff.**

The quite hum of the engines from the Pillar of Autumn echoed a bit throughout my small bunk room, it didn't seem like it was enough to keep someone awake but I turned restlessly, not being able to find a comfortable position. Even though I had been on this ship for about a year and a half now I still had trouble sleeping, and after about another 10 minutes of struggling I huffed in irritation and sat up, rubbing my face wearily and standing slowly before making my way over to the computer in the corner. I rested my head against my hand as the screen came too life and the blue light reflected off of my face dimly, I moved the mouse to click on some random game that was on the computer and I lazily worked the controls. I wasn't really looking for anything to entertain myself with but I didn't want too just sit in bed and do nothing either, I seemed to be at an impasse. The gaming only seemed to last for about 5 minutes before I exited the game and pushed out of the chair, deciding that I might as well get dressed and get something too eat before I started the day. Walking over to my dresses type thing I opened the top drawer and pulled out a blue gray jump suit and slowly put it on, then I brushed my already short white hair and stood in front of the mirror.

The reflection in the mirror was that of an average pretty woman but her expression showed to be that of a worn down soldier, I only been in the field for about 6 years but it looked as if it had been 15. My vibrant violet eyes seemed to hold a sadness I did not even understand and my usual smirk had been reduced to a small frown...I just needed to get it together now. As I walked down the silent corridor and into the mess hall I noticed only a few others up and about, I nodded and gave a small smile to them as I got my food and sat down but I remained silent as I ate. "What has you so down this early?" I jumped a bit and nearly choked on my food as the voice materialized just behind me, I turned and sent a glare to the holographic image of the smirking woman, "Do you really want me to choke on the already disgusting food?" She chuckled and shrugged as I swallowed my last bite and turned to look at her fully, I suppose I hadn't noticed that I had chosen to sit right by one of the pedestals she could materialize on...big mistake on my part. "What do you have for me today Cortana?" "Actually nothing, Keys wanted to give you a day off for rest. But he wants too see you on the bridge in a few minutes for something important." I nodded a bit and got up from the mess hall table before walking down the hall towards the bridge while Cortana dematerialized and just spoke too me through my music player, I had forgotten she could do that when I had it synced to the ship...even if it was for that reason.

"I can tell there's something on your mind, care to talk?" I shrugged as a door opened and I continued to walk at a leisurely pace, "I guess, I just remembered that today is my brothers birthday. He'd be 29." She said nothing as we neared our destination and I could tell that she was thinking of what too say, so I saved her the trouble, "It's ok, it doesn't make me sad Cortana. I just wish that he'd had more time...he had so much to give." Her voice was consoling as she spoke, "He was a great soldier, just like your a great agent, Rikki." The words were meant to console but for some reason they just made me want to get angry, why did people always say how great of a soldier he was? That wasn't all he was, he was my brother...not just a well trained gun. But I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed I was about to walk into the door too the bridge, "Alright, let's see what the Captain needs today."

I made my way through the room and too the front where Keys stood in front of an image of a suit of armor it seemed, I almost didn't want too disturb him but he did call for me. "You wanted too see me Captain?" He made a grunt of acknowledgment and as he turned around to address me Cortana popped up on the pedestal beside him, "Indeed agent Dusk, I know Cortana said I gave you the day off but it was for a reason. I want you too help the boys down in cryo with something special over the next few days." Cryo? What the hell would he want me down in cryo for? "Affirmative sir. But may I ask why you want me down there?" He simply smirked and gave a simple reply, "You'll see."

(Down in Cryo later that day) "Ok agent Dusk, you can finally see why Keys wanted you down here. But don't act too surprised." I rolled my eyes at one of the cryo control managers, Jack, and we walked out of the control room and down to the actual cryo holding room. He held a key card up to the scanner and it beeped for a moment, the color changing from red too green and the door slid open quietly. I had only been down here once and it was for a tour but I never actually went in here, the room was quite large and as I looked around I saw some type of station system set up, probably to help the person get their senses back after waking up. "As you can see the stations are for helping the people that get out of cryo get their senses back online and working correctly, then over here and some supplies and equipment that we have for the shooting range." I didn't pay too much attention too Jack as he walked me through a few of the procedures that they go through when they take someone out of cryo, instead my eyes wandered around until they settled on the cryo containers, they had some lined on the wall but then there were two in the middle. One seemed to be empty but I couldn't see into the other since we were out at a weird side angle, there was a monitor in front of it with an image of the same suit of armor that Keys had been looking at. "I know it may seem like it hurts but it's the only sure way too make sure that the shields-. Oh, I see that you've found the Master Chief." I looked at Jack with a confused expression, "What? He's the spartan we have down here?" "No one told you?" I shook my head, feeling a bit surprised and slightly curious that we had a legendary spartan down here, "I knew we had one but I didn't know it was him." "Isn't it awesome?" I shrugged and walked over to now directly look at the cryoed spartan fully, his green armor slightly frosted. I had never really freaked over the Master Chief mostly because I figured he was just a soldier doing his job and he probably would have thought the same, "I suppose. Don't get me wrong it's not like I don't respect him but don't you think that it's a little odd that we have him on this ship and not a higher security one?"

He shrugged and gave me a, what I was a hundred percent was, flirtatious smirk, "Maybe we're just special." "Yeah, we're special alright." I moved away and went too lean against the other empty cryo tube as I remembered what the Captain had said, "So why does he want me down here anyway?" "He said something about helping with the gun training, but I'm not entirely sure." "I doubt he'll need me too help him. He's a ass kicking spartan for fuck's sake." Again Jack just shrugged and leaned against the center console, but just as he was about to reply we heard the comm come online and Cortana's voice was heard speaking a bit urgently, "agent Dusk you are needed on the bridge immediately." I sighed and uncrossed my arms as I walked towards the sliding door, eager to leave the room with the awkward cryo personnel and ready to get some real work done.

But as I got to the bridge again I heard Cortana speaking urgently with the Captain, I only caught snippets but I heard enough to set me on high alert. "Agent Dusk reporting sir." He nodded at me and seemed to be in an internal conflict at the moment, "Cortana, is there anyway that we can avoid this?" "No Captain, I've looked at all rerouting strategy's and maneuvers but they would have us out numbered and beaten at every turn. We have no choice but to evacuate..." I felt my eyes narrow and my suspicions go on high alert, "Evac? Captain what's going on? Are we in sight for an attack?" He turned his calculating gaze too me and when he spoke his voice held frustration and had a hard edge to it, "The covenant knew we were coming and they have an ambush set up for us on the other side of this planet. Even if we try too reroute they would catch us." "What's the estimated time?" I looked to Cortana and she paused for a moment as she calculated, "At this rate approximately 7 hours." I felt my heart drop and I looked too the Captain for any orders, "Should I begin to round all the personnel up sir?" He looked over too Cortana and back too me, I could tell he wanted what was best for the crew but I could see a fire of determination in his eyes, "No, gather up the marines and Johnson. Have them get the crew armed and ready, that means you as well agent. We're not going down without a fight." I heard the readiness in his voice and I smirked before saluting and turning on my heel to go round up the troops, but before I was out of range I heard Keys speak once more too Cortana, "Cortana, it's time."

(Time of the attack) "Move! Get to the escape pods now!" I was now clad in my specialized armor and I had been making sure that the crew in engineering were getting out ok, but just as the last one left the deck the ship groaned and shook at the force of an impact. "We're being boarded by covenant forces!" I heard the scramble of voices over my comm link so I turned it down so I didn't get a headache before readying my battle rifle and heading up to the mess hall. Red lights flashed wildly as I ran down the hall and I had to keep out of the way of people running to the pods to escape the havoc, "All none armed personnel report to the evacuation pods immediately." The drone voice rang out and I stumbled a bit as another quake went throughout the ship. "Damn aliens.." I stopped at a corner as I heard a scream and as I peered around I saw two elites, one red and the other blue, cornering a few people into a corner, their deep rumbling laughs echoing through the corridor. I yelled to get their attention but only one turned while the other shot down one of the people, "Come get some you ugly motherfuckers!" He roared in rage and began to fire his plasma rifle my way, I rolled behind one of the barriers and fired a few shots as well, managing to hit him in the chest and shoulders taking his shields down. I guess the red one saw me as more of a threat now and he turned to fire his weapon, leaving an opening for the two cowering personnel to make a run for it. "Go now while you can!" I popped up from my cover and fired a few rounds, taking down the blue elite, and they scrambled out of the corner and made a break for it down the hall and through the next door. "Weak human, you shall perish!" I started In surprise as I heard english come from his mouth but then again I haven't been up close too many elites, I cried out and ducked down as a a few of the plasma shots hit my shoulder and took my shields almost all the way down. We continued to have a shoot out for what seemed like hours before I knew I couldn't finish it this way, so I dug into my suits holders and pulled out a frag. I popped my head up too see where he was and saw that he was currently taking cover behind a jutting piece of wall, "Eat this you murdering bastard!" I threw it as accurately as I could and ducked, grimacing in satisfaction as I heard the panicked noises of the elite and then the explosion that followed a few seconds after. I waited for a moment before reloading my weapon and getting up from cover to look around, I didn't see any sign of the elite but as I walked further up I saw parts of the wall covered in the blueish purple of his blood, making me grin in triumph.

But before I could relish in my victory the wall behind me was hit with a plasma grenade and my eyes widened in fear, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but before I was completely out of range it went off and the blast made my feet come out from under me. I was up in the air a bit before hitting the floor and skidding to the end, hitting the wall with a thud. My head was pounding as I groaned and got up, looking for my weapon and the culprits of the blast but another explosion went off near me and I was again thrown into the wall, this time with more force than my body could handle. My vision went slightly blurry from the tears that came too my eyes and I looked up as a group of grunts led by another blue elite were headed my way, I knew I wouldn't be able to defend myself without a weapon so I tried to drag my body behind a crate. As they neared I heard their squealing voices and the charge of their weapons, but before any shots were fired I heard at least 7 assault rifles firing along with a pistol or two. I waited for a moment, expecting another grenade or to hear their triumphet calls but when I peeked around the edge of the crate I saw none other than Johnson and his squad of marines finishing off the last grunt, "Damnit Johnson what took you so long?" He laughed and walked over too me, holding out a hand too help me up and I accepted it gratefully, "At least I'm here now Dusk." As he handed me my weapon we began to jog down the hallway leading to the mess hall, sounds of combat drifted our way as we neared. "You ready for this girl?" I loaded my weapon and activated my helmets mask before nodding, "Let's hit it."

**Yay got a chapter up, let me know what you guys think in the reviews and sorry if I made anything kind of stupid.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown

_**Unknown**_

**Here we are chapter two! I think I've done well so far but let me know what you guys think in the comments. I do not own anything Halo.**

I felt my heart beating in my ears as I ran down the exploding hall way, grenades flying left and right. I had too get too Keys before the covenant but the last time I tried to contact him all I got was static, my legs burned from exhaustion but I continued to push, only slowing down as I tried to pry the door open to the bridge. "Keys! Are you here?!" I opened it enough to look in and I saw a few bodies scattered, I panicked as I looked for the captain and I let out a small breath of relief as he appeared, "Agent, you need to get out of here." "But Captain-" "But nothing, I'm going to try and land this ship on the ring looking construct. I can handle this. And the Master Chief has been awakened and is now heading to the pods himself." I blinked as I heard about the spartan being awakened but before I had a chance to reply the doors groaned and snapped shut, I looked around and found that all the hallways were being sealed off...I needed to hall ass now. Once again I set too running and I managed to get down the last hallway before it was sealed off, but not a minute after I found myself pinned with 5 other marines against a squad of covenant. "Ma'am, they're blocking the way to the pods, we need to break through!" "Anyone have grenades left?" They all shook their head and a few popped up to fire off a few rounds, I cursed and I knew I was out as well, looks like we were shooting our way out. I picked up an extra assault rifle and joined the shoot out, trying to take down one of the three elites on the other side of the barrier, but they saw it coming and my eyes widened as a plasma grenade came flying our way. "Hit the deck!" We all jumped to the side as it came hurtling over the barrier and all hell broke loose, it must have knocked pieces of the barrier away so the grunts began to run over. Most of them were shot down but those who weren't took cover while the elites fired, "I got a grenade, heads up!" I saw one young looking marine pull the ring and toss it over the barrier but only too have it ricochet off the wall and land a few feet away, I knew it was not my day and again I took cover as the explosion rocked the hall. The elites bodies went flying over head but so did the crates, I managed to roll and stand out of the way of two but a third hurtled towards me and slammed into my body, throwing me against the doorway and onto the ground. I felt a strong pain in my shoulder and I was pretty sure it was dislocated, but I also noticed that my vision was dark around the edges, not from tears this time but likely from a mild concussion. There was nothing but the sounds of alarms as I pulled myself, half crawling, through the halls to the life pods, hearing the chatter of covenant behind me but focusing on the goal at hand. My hopes lifted as I made it too the line of escape pods...but I saw they had all been deployed, that was it for me then. I gave a sarcastic chuckled and pulled myself against the wall to relax my aching shoulder a bit, no use in making it worse now that I was more than likely going too perish.

My assumptions were confirmed when a silver armored elite tromped around the corner and yelled when he saw me against the wall, he pulled out his weapon and moved in for the kill shot. I closed my eyes as I waited for the burn of plasma to go through my armor but it never came, instead, I heard the sound of a pistol going off and the dying sound of the elite. When I reopened my eyes weakly and looked around, I saw a slightly blurry tall mass of green armor with a weapon, that must be the spartan. "C'mon, there's one pod left!" I grunted as he helped me up and we quickly got over to the last pod, one marine running in just after us. I was set gently into one of the seats and I gave a smirk to the spartan as he set me down and turned to the pilot, "Punch it." "Aye aye sir." The pilot shot us off of the ship and I was thrown around a bit ,seeing as I gave the last seat to one of the marines, and I accidentally landed against the Master Chief, "Uh, sorry sir." He simply nodded as I righted myself and I then looked out the window to the crashing mass that was the Pillar of Autumn, "Do you think he'll make it?" I expected to get no answer but I was surprised as I heard his gravely voice speak up, "He'll make it." I said nothing more and I turned away from the window and looked around at the shaking marines, "Do you think we'll make it ma'am?" I had my mask up at this point so I kept a neutral expression on so I didn't dishearten them further, "I can't guarantee anything but if we keep our heads then we should be fine."

This seemed to calm the man somewhat and I looked towards the ring like structure we were headed for, "Hold on folks our landings gonna be a little rough!" I grabbed a hold of one of the bars as the pod jolted side too side and we entered the atmosphere at a dangerous angle. I panicked more as the pod began too quickly plummet towards the ground, "I can't pull up were comin in too hot! Brace for impact!" I snapped my helmet and mask back on before we hit the ground with s resonating thud and I was thrown about into unconsciousness.

(Sometime later) I awoke with a groan and I heard my suits sensors beeping, probably telling me I needed some type of medical attention no doubt. My senses came too me slowly and I looked around from my spot on the ground, it looked like we had crashed in some type of mountain grassy area. I grunted as I hefted myself up and I checked too see if my suit had taken much damage but thankfully there only seemed too be a crack in one of the arm guards, and I had my weapons near me as well. I picked up my assault rifle and hooked it onto my back before looking around and walking a bit, it looked like a place you would find on earth, but when you looked too the sky you could see more of the construct spanning over you. I saw the pod over near a cluster of trees, smoke still trailing from it, and I started to walk over to investigate, but before I could take more than three steps I saw a few banshees flying overhead along with a covenant cruiser. "Shit." I tried too move over to take cover behind a few of the boulders but it was too late and the ship started too move towards me, I managed to get behind a boulder as it dropped off some of its passengers. I heard the familiar noises and sounds of an elite as he probably told his squad to fan out and find me, but I wasn't going down so easily. I cocked the assault rifle and popped out from behind my cover before I fired like crazy, taking down almost all the grunts at once but then my clip ran out and an elite managed to get a few hits on me before I got back into cover.

I heard them grumble in their language some more and then they continued to fire at the rock I was behind, making pieces chip off and fly everywhere and onto my suit. "Bastards, I'll show you..." I tightened my grip on a plasma grenade I found near me and I rolled out from cover, activating the grenade and lobbing it at the blue armored elites head, it nearly missed but he was close enough too where it stuck to his side and I watched in satisfaction as he ran around with a scream before blowing up. I smirked in satisfaction and stood too my full height as I scanned the area that was now littered with the bodies of grunts and the elite...wait wasn't there two? But I didn't have time to think about it for I felt something heavy drop onto my back and I was slammed into the ground mercilessly, I felt the foot of the elite plant itself on my helmet and he shouted something I couldn't understand. While he was talking I turned and grabbed his foot, throwing him to the ground as well, and I started to punch the alien in the face. I managed to get a few good hits in but not before he grabbed my arm and roared in my face, he then proceeded the throw me off and smash into my body with his foot making all the air rush from my lungs.

"Hrek ma nakir! You look like one of the devil!" I got confused as he spoke too me in a mix of english and his own language but instead of listening I pulled out a knife from a holster on my leg and thrust it into his chest, making the alien cry out and back away, giving me the chance too deliver the killing blow. I ran forward and jumped into the air while thrusting my foot out and hit him square in the chest where my knife was, plunging it all the way into his body and killing him instantly. I rolled to the ground and grunted as I hit my shoulder but none the less I was able too get up, now I needed too figure out where I was and where the rest of the crew was...easier said than done.

I didn't bother looking in the pod as I grabbed a med kit and some other supplies that were strewn about the ground...I knew they were dead. But what about the Master Chief? I wanted too look in too see if he was actually alive but I knew that if he was dead...my hopes would drop quite a bit, so I hoped for the best and took off across the bridge and trekked further up the mountainous hill region. Coming across a few other covenant but nothing too serious, that is until I saw a structure with survivors up ahead being torn apart by covenant drop ships. My radio sparked to life as I watched the horrific scene below me, "Dusk do you read! Where have you landed?!" "That you Johnson?" "Thank god your alive, where's Chief?" "I-" But just as I was about to answer the covenant forces spotted me and I had too run for cover, a few grenades missing me by mere inches. "Johnson a little help would be nice! I'm over by the cluster of trees!" I fired off a few rounds and I saw Johnson come around the corner with a warthog, a marine fireing sporadically from the turret and picking off the closer aliens.

"Let's get some marines, go go go!" I grinned widely as I heard the rallied marines finish off the squads and I popped out from cover limping a bit as I headed over to the warthog, "Why didn't you say you were here Dusk?" "Well I would have but a bunch of ugly ass aliens interrupted me soooo yeah." He chuckled and motioned for me to hop into the side which I gladly did, "So, wheres the Master Chief?" I felt my heart stop as I heard the question, should I tell him that he may be dead and I left him at the crashed pod? "Uh, he uh, told me too go ahead while he took care of some stray covenant..." Johnson nodded, not seeing through my lie, and continued too drive up to the weird building that we were taking refuge on and I hopped out quickly. "So why is this here?" "We have no idea, we just found this weird ring planet, could be a building of whatever lives here." I continued to gaze around the structure as we walked up the ramp and onto the top, reloading our weapons and patching up with some med kits. I was about to ask where we were too go from here but suddenly another two drop ships sailed over head, shooting the turret at us as it passed and lowered to the ground on the other side of the structure. "Where the hell are all these covenant coming from sir?" "I have no idea, but we're sure going to give'em hell. Let's move marines!"

I watched as the marines started a firefight with the covenant, meanwhile I tried to contact a few of our pelicans too see if we could get a pick up here. "Echo 419 do you come in? This is Agent Dusk requesting evac stat." I heard some static before a fuzzy signal patched through and I heard a voice, "This is Echo 419 responding, I'm staying under enemy radar and will try too head your way as quick as I can, but I can see more life pods crash landing." "Copy that, we'll hold out till you get here." She signaled out and I sighed as I pulled out my weapon and looked over the barrier too shoot, except there were no more covenant on this side, nothing but bodies. "What the hell happened Johnson?" He grinned like a mad man and tilted his head towards something sneaking around the side of the building, I peered around over the edge and I felt a disbelieving gasp leave my throat...that damn spartan just didn't give up.

**This beginning is just soooo slow, sorry about the slight boringness. I will try and get things goin in the next chapter I swear, it's just the first parts that are hard too get over. Please review on what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unwavering Will

_**Unwavering Will**_

**So sorry this took so long! But my Slender fic comes first, but at least I'm writing this lol I'll be posting a good few over the next 4 days so be prepared. No Halo rights.**

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been there too see it, the Master Chief blew in like a blazing storm of gunfire and grenades, wiping out every covenant in his path. I watched him in a stupor for a few minutes before I loaded my gun and ran down too take cover, firing down several grunts as they hopped off of a drop ship and rolling too the side as an elite lobbed a plasma at me. "Eir mik nokla fu! Find the demon!" I felt my brown scrunch from behind my face mask, why did they keep saying demon, and who were they referring too? I didn't have time too think it over as I heard the unmistakeable rumble of a warthog and one skidded too a stop right beside me, horn honking, and I saw the the Master Chief was in the gun. "Need a hand?" I nodded to the marine driving and I hopped in the passenger side while picking up a needler and reloading it quickly, "Punch it." He nodded and hit the accelerator towards the other side of the building where yet another drop ship was letting down more of the formidable foes we were fighting. "Sir how many of these things are there?!" I heard no reply as the turret just kept firing endlessly, taking down wave after wave, some exploding into others around them from all the needles I was firing at them.

This continued for what felt like forever when they waves just stopped, apparently I hadn't been paying attention but I heard the weird hum of one of the drop ships...but I didn't see where it was. I hopped out of the warthog ,even as I heard Johnson shout, and I jogged over the ridge too come face too face with three elites, baring their teeth and weapons fiercely. "Oh shi-" But my words were cut off as I was smacked too the side and then roughly hit in the back of the head, making my vision blur and the world around me tilt dizzily. "Get off you freaks!" But my cries were blocked out by the sound of Johnson yelling and the aliens shooting back, I struggled as I was pulled backwards towards the last drop ship. I knew I was either going too be killed or tortured and honestly, I wanted neither of those things too happen right now, but they were too strong and no matter how much I thrashed it only made their grip tighten. I saw the warthog driving over the ridge but it was too late, and the doors too the ship closed just as the neared, making my hopes drop like a rock down too my stomach.

I didn't bother struggle as I was drug into a room with shackle like devices on the walls and I was hooked up, my body slumping against the wall as my arms were held above my head a bit uncomfortably. "Ma nir nokta, Mateir capto." "Hik, mik nir to." I listened as they conversed a bit animatedly back and forth, obviously deciding what too do with me, and then one of the elite turned and saw that my head was turned towards them. He growled lowly and stalked towards me slowly, almost predatory like, and stopped about an inch from my masked face. His odd sets of teeth were showing and I watched him closely as he seemed too be inspecting my helmet, but I didn't realize his intent until he made an odd noise of success and hit the clasps on my helmet, making it hiss as it was released and it fell loudly too the floor. I immediately looked down as I felt my cover leave me and I watched as my helmet rolled over to one of the other elites and he put his foot on it, stepping down and denting the helmet a bit, and then my head was roughly jerked upwards so I was once again facing the snarling alien.

His hot breath was fanning across my face as he snarled and turned my head every which way, inspecting my appearance and probably gauging how tough I was by the looks of it. His comrades were roaring lowly behind him and he turned too glance at them for a second before turning back too me and narrowing his eyes, he then raised one of his armored hands and put a claw like finger too my jawline. I winced as I felt it break the skin and he then proceeded too drag it down too my chin, making a thin stream of blood appear and run down my neck slowly. "Nir nokla fu! You are no demon, you bleed like a human!" I rolled my eyes as he spilled some crap about demons and what not and I continued too look around the room, it was dimly lit by the strange purple and bluish lights they were so fond of and it seemed too be quite small in size. My observing didn't last very long though as I my head snapped too the side as I received the back of an armored hand, making my lip bust and I spit out a bit of blood as the three elites laughed in unison.

I closed my eyes as I prepared for another blow but all of a sudden we felt the ship jolt too a stop, making the three aliens chatter a bit before they nodded and I was unshackled and thrown roughly too the ground before being hauled up again. "Easy boys..." But they only got rougher as I was taken out of the ship and into...well...a bigger ship. I was led down multiple complex looking corridors and through a large open docking room, sentries posted everywhere, before going into yet another hallway. This one seemed too stretch on forever, but when I finally saw a door at the end I tensed up in fear, what was on the other side? I mustered up what strength I had left and I twisted out of their grip before turning and bolting in the other direction, not knowing which hallway was the right one but just knowing that I had too get out. I heard the elites hot on my trail and it sounded like a few more had joined them, I cursed and threw down some crate too block their path before coming too a door. I waited for it too open but I noticed the lights were red signaling it was locked, I turned as I heard the clomping of the aliens hoof like feet coming around the corner and I pounded on the door, willing it too open. I did this until my knuckled were bleeding but it did nothing, and before I knew it my face was slammed against the door and I was shoved around and, I assumed, taken back down the winding halls and up to the door at the end of the hall.

By this time one of my eyes was swollen shut and I felt fresh blood dripping from my nose and jawline, making warm trails down my neck and into my suit. But I paid it no mind as they grunted something too each other and the door pinged and open, revealing a dark room that was lit by odd looking force field type cells. As I was led by each one I saw that they mostly consisted of dead marines, a few holding terrified crew members who yelled in fear as we passed, but my attention was pulled back ahead as my vision was suddenly filled with a pulsing blue light. A growling was heard but I dare not move as ,what looked too be, an energy sword was pressed against my neck, burning the flesh there, and I hissed and ground my teeth in pain. The elites laughed and the sword was removed as one of the force fields was taken down and I was thrown into the cell, I hit the wall a bit harder than I thought and I fell too one knee, feeling something hit my side as it was thrown in as well. I looked too the side and saw my slightly crushed helmet, then I looked too see the field back up and the elites had gone, probably to let me suffer in peace.

I picked up my helmet carefully and placed it back on my head, sighing as my face was once again covered, and I sat down against the wall before closing my eyes tiredly. I hadn't really made an attempt too look around so when a gruff yet familiar voice spoke up I nearly fell over in surprise, "Nice of you to join me Dusk, I assume the Chief made it out ok as well?" "Captain keys! Y-yes sir, Master Chief is currently with Johnson taking down covenant and rescuing the rest of the crash landing pod survivors." He nodded and leaned back against the wall as well, a small wound on his side was bleeding slightly but nothing serious, "...What do we do now sir?" "He didn't move as he spoke, but his voice was so sure that I couldn't not believe him, "We wait, help will come sooner than you think Agent."

(Narrative PoV) The Master Chief hit the accelerator on the warthog as Cortana fed him new information, "Chief, there's one last pod between these cliffs ahead, but there are several covenant ships headed their way!" He said nothing as he expertly weaved between rocks and pulled into the valley like crevice, he could see the marines up on the highest ridge scoping out the area, a few waving as they spotted him. But the happiness was short lived as the Master Chief had too swerve as a covenant ship began too shoot at him, "Chief look out!" He managed to get the hog behind a group of rocks and he jumped out, running up too the ridge where the marines were and he grabbed an extra assault rifle before turning too the group leader, "Status report." "Sir, we have one casualty and we're low on ammo. I'm not sure how long we'll be able too hold them off."

The spartan didn't say a word as he nodded and turned around, picking up a few grenades before taking cover behind a few rocks, listening to a group of grunts make their way up too the ridge. He waited for the right moment, his breath slowing and his adrenaline pumping, before jumping out of the cover and tossing the grenade right into the middle of the whole group. They screamed and tried too run away but it was too late, and within seconds their bodies were flying through the air. The jackals made and odd screeching noise and began too rapidly fire their plasma pistols at the marines and Master Chief, hitting a few of the marines but they bravely fired back taking the jackals down. "Maybe we can do this! The drop ship will be here soon." The rest of the marines cheered and they all reloaded and got ready as the next drop ship flew over head, landing a bit ways off and a good many aliens hopped off to fight. The Master Chief picked up a plasma pistol and a few grenades before getting ready for the fight, they were going to take down these covenant or die trying.

The elites were seen running up and getting ready too hit them head on but the marines had other ideas, a few

had went off and hopped into the warthog. They came speeding by and the turret began too fire like there was no tomorrow, picking off a few grunts and elites alike and cheering as they watched their bodies fall too the ground. "Hoo Ra!" "They are certainly enthusiastic about this." Chief didn't respond as Cortana made some comments here and there about being careful and when enemies were coming up while he and the marines pushed through wave after wave of covenant, until Cortana finally gave a sigh of immense relief. "That's the last of them Chief, good job." He nodded towards the marines and commed the pelican too land, "this is Echo 419 coming in for a landing, you marines need a pick up?" All of the marines and the Master Chief jogged towards the pelican and hopped in, Johnson patted them on the back, and they set off to set up a base camp and set up a plan too rescue the Captain and the rest of the crew.

**There we are, the third chappy. It's gettin a bit more interesting now and I believe it will be easier for me too write now that I've gotten a few chapters out. Please review I love reading them!**


	5. Chapter 4: Fighting Chance

_**Fighting Chance**_

**Here we go folks another chapter, sorry posting has been slow but I'll try to do it a bit more frequently :) Just keep reviewin and I'll keep writing! No Halo rights**

The world around me was dark as I tried to see through the fog, but it was as barren as a wasteland...maybe even worse. My hands automatically reached for my weapons but there were none there, "What the?" I got confused as I found that I had no weapons, grenades, or knives on me, had I been knocked out and taken somewhere? I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the question, it was impossible for a room to be this dark and let alone have weird fog in it. Trying not to think about what was going on I began to walk in any direction, hoping to find a door of some sort or maybe even a gun...I felt to vulnerable without one. As I walked I put my face mask up deciding that I didn't need to have it on at the moment, but all of a sudden a whispering sounded out around me, making my mask go back into place within a fraction of a second. "Hello?" My call echoed out around the space but I heard no reply, just the silence of the darkness.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and activated my suits sensors, but they picked up no other sign of life other than my own, odd. Again I started to walk, my slim boots making the slightest of noises as they hit the floor, and when I had walked for no more than a minute the whispering began once again, except this time, it did not stop when I turned around. "You struggle on the inside...I feel it." I tried to keep my calm composure as I was trained to do and I replied back in a neutral tone, "Who, what, are you? And what do you mean?" The voice sounded again, louder this time, and it had a growling under tone that enhanced the voice. "I, I am the air you breath. The life around...but you need no name. Tell me child, why do you struggle to see what's right?" "I don't know what you mean, I do what I must. Whether it is good or bad, I do not hesitate." It chuckled, the noise sending chills down my spine as it echoed around me closely, "Ahhh, but is it what you think is right? Or what you have been programed to think is right? So many questions waiting for answers..." I clenched my hands into fists as I heard the reasoning in its voice, but I didn't want to believe that this thing knew me.

"Your wrong, I wouldn't do something I didn't think was right..." "You sound unsure...is there a part of you that agrees with me? Tell me, do you wish you would have listened to your mind over your heart all those years ago?" My breathing nearly stopped as I heard those words and I was glad my mask was in place to hide my reaction as my eyes widened, "You can't know...what the hell are you and where am I?! Tell me now!" But he never answered for the smoke began to swirl around me and cloud my vision, making me close my eyes and wrap my arms around my shoulders, waiting for it to go away along with the voice. When I reopened my eyes I was once again the the covenant cell on their ship, Keys looking at me with a stern tone as he spoke, "Something wrong Agent? You were muttering and thrashing as if you were possessed." I took a breath to steady myself and nodded my helmeted head, "Yes sir, just a dream..." He nodded and looked as if he wanted to say more but held his tongue, "They've just taken a few of the soldiers from the cell beside us, we may be next." I cursed under my breath and stood tall as I looked around for something, anything, that could help me defend myself in some way. They had taken all of my weapons when they took me in...all except one. I reached down into my boot and pulled out a thin yet razor sharp 4 inch knife, silently cheering in my head at their fatal slip up. But I quickly put it back as I heard a few elites jabbering as they began to near our cell, grunting and growling every few words.

I stepped back and stood slightly in front of the captain as they deactivated the shield on our cell and advanced forward, a pair of odd looking restraints in hand and sneers on their faces. "Ee mok na vas. Take the female." The golden armored elite nodded to his comrade and growled as he moved towards me with the restraints, my body willed me to react but for the sake of the captain I didn't resist as I was restrained and lead out of the room. As we left the cell room I looked around and tried to memorize the halls we took, hopefully if I escaped I could make it back to keys and the others and find a way out of here...the problem was escaping. After another few twists and turns we came up to a larger door, the bright red lights signifying that it was locked at the moment. The golden elite passed me off to his silver armored friend and placed his three fingered hand on a pad like device beside it, making the red lights flash light blue and the door opened up with an odd pinging noise.

I was led past a few rows od pedastels and up a ramp to a large metal circle with 4 shackle holders, two up top for my hands and two down bottom for my feet. I knew that they were not going to be gentle so it was either now or never. I waited until they took off the shackles to hook me up and I whipped out my knife from one of my thigh compartments, slicing one of the elites in the face as I came back up and spun away from them. He roared in anger and pulled out an energy sword while the other pulled out a plasma rifle, this was a bit worse than I thought. I held the knife in a defensive position ready to strike out as they advanced, but I now knew that I was not going to be a match for the two larger aliens. I rolled to the side as the one shot at me and I held up the knife to try and block the slashes from the energy sword, but since my knife was not near anywhere long enough the sword managed to cut through part of my gauntlet and sear my skin.

I grunted in pain and tried to dodge towards the door to no avail, and I was caught as the golden elite slammed into me and pushed my head roughly into the ground before hoisting me up. Then I was once again dragged over to the holding device and this time successfully hooked in, the clamps snapping around my hands and feet a bit painfully. They then proceeded to hit me in the gut and knocked the wind out of me, making me groan in pain and my body went slack, only being held up by the weird restraints. They continued to talk to one another but I was no longer paying attention, I just let my body go slack and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what they were going to do to me. They seemed to walk away, their footsteps echoing around the room, but I didn't hear the ping of the door opening...they must be getting their instruments. But all of a sudden my head was yanked upwards and my helmet was torn from my head, revealing my scratched and bruised face and hating expression. The silver elite gave me a menacing grin and tossed my helmet away before taking my gauntlets off, what the hell were they doing. I thought he was going to take the rest of my armor away but then he just turned and stalked off. I watched him go over to where there was a control panel, the gold elite standing off to the side, and he began to slide his hands over the panel, making it light up and bleep.

I began to wonder if he was even doing anything but all of a sudden my body tensed and convulsed as waves of high electricity were sent through it without warning. When it finally stopped I felt the sweat drip from my brow and I was breathing heavily, my muscles still twitching from the abrupt shocking. It was only another moment or two before I was hit with another jolt and I cried out in pain, my teeth grinding together to try and hold back my cries. I don't know what they were doing to me but this wasn't any type of regular electricity, I could see the currents originating from the clamps and the static coming from them was a red in color. The pain made me shut my eyes tightly and my body convulsed as it increased, I just wanted the pain to stop. But just when I thought I couldn't take anymore it did stop, and I looked up to see the elites typing something in to their odd computer like screen, then they nodded to one another and left the room. Making sure to lock the door behind them. My breathing was slow and I felt my eyelids grow heavy as my body started to shut down, it had been pushed to the point of exhaustion and beyond, and it couldn't take much more...I hoped help arrived soon.

(Narrative PoV) Plasmas flew after the group of marines as they ran after the Master Chief, trying to keep up with the spartans large strides. They had managed to get aboard the covenant aircraft where the Captain was being held, now all they had to do was get to where he and the others were being held. "Look out Chief, hunters up ahead." Cortana alerted the rest of the marines as well and told them to take cover, hunters were a dangerous and lethal opponent and she had only seen and heard of a few that managed to take two down on their own. The hunters could be heard lumbering around just on the other side of the wraith they were hiding behind, their heavily armored arms dragging slightly on the ground. The Chief looked over to Johnson and signaled for him to give him cover fire when he ran out, Johnson nodded and loaded his weapon along with the rest of the squad, all ready to get through the hunters and to their Captain. "Now!" The spartan sprang over the side of the wraith and let loose a barrage of bullets along with the marines, most of them ricocheting off of the armor but a few pierced through their soft middle, making them grunt and ready their cannons. Master Chief dodged one of the shots but he heard the cry of a marine who wasn't so luck, he needed to take them out before he killed the rest of the squad. He ducked behind a crate and pulled out his pistol, knowing that if he could get behind them it would only take one shot to their weak spot and they would be down for good, the only problem was getting behind them without being noticed.

But at that exact moment it was if Johnson had read his mind, and suddenly he and his marines sprang from cover and took the attention off of the spartan, leaving him a perfect opportunity to get in his shots. "Now your chance Chief, go!" He nodded as Cortana let him know he was clear and he rolled out from cover before taking aim at the hulking aliens, taking them both down in a matter of seconds with two precise shots. As they feel the marines cheered and proceeded to move towards the door that Cortana had opened for them, they were almost to the holding rooms. They proceeded down a narrow corridor, taking out a few small groups of grunts along the way, and they were about to move through but they stopped as they saw into the large room...it was filled with sleeping covenant. All of the grunts were asleep but there were at least 3 elites patrolling around room, not including the golden armored one at the top of some ramp with an energy sword in hand...this room would prove to be challenging indeed...

(1st person PoV) Why can I not close my eyes without fearing the outcome? I was once again in the dark foggy abyss that may be my mind, but I wasn't sure. The air was still and I could feel that looming presence...I was not alone. "Ahhh, I see you have returned. How are you fairing?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my left side, feeling my composure slip a bit. "You would know wouldn't you? I bet your probably behind what's happening to me." The voice chuckled deeply and I felt it talk close to my ear, "Now how could that be? I can only communicate with you through your mind, and I have no pact with the covenant what so ever." I didn't want to listen to him but I knew he was right, why did he have to always be right? "I...how do you know all this stuff about me?" "I know much about many, but only about those who try to deny themselves." "But I don't deny anything about myself..." His voice took on a condescending tone as he replied, "Do you truly believe that? Are you that naive to think that you are truly what you seem to be? You hide what you are most ashamed of, trying to mask it with coldness and anger." I felt my eyes narrow and my frustration turned to irritation as I listened to this...thing...tell me what I hid and how I felt. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what I feel and who I am? I think your just a big mind fuck trying to push me over the edge, and I'm not going to listen to another damn thing!" And just as I yelled that a ear splitting siren went off all around me, making me put my hands to my ears and my vision went white.

After a minute or two my vision came back and I found myself in the room where I was being held once again, red flashing lights going off around me. "What..." But my words were drowned out by the alarm, then all of a sudden I heard an explosion somewhere down the hallway, several of the covenant screaming in response. "Looks like my rides here..."

**Once again I apologize that this is so late, I've just been doing school stuff lol But I finally finished. Please leave your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5: Never Alone

_**Never Alone**_

**Oh my god this is sooo late and overdue! I am so sorry! Just been super busy and I have lost the file for this chapter about 3 times...so I had to keep re writing it.**

The quiet thud of boots could be heard as Master Chief led the marines down the corridor of the covenant ship, they had just gotten out of a room where a group of covenant had been patrolling...they had lost. A few purple blood splatters showed that they had been in a fight but so far no alarm had been set off, maybe they could get keys in and out without it going off...but then again that was a slim chance. "Chief, are you sure we're going the right way? I could've sworn that we've been down this hallway..." Chief didn't answer as Johnson did for him, "All this halls look the same marine, now shut it and keep movin!" The slightly shaken soldier nodded but they all came to a skidding halt as they could hear a few of the covenant around the corner, their incoherent chatter drifting through the silent and slightly echoing halls.

"Alright, no one try and pull any heroics, these aliens will not hesitate to stick you with a grenade any fast than you would put a bullet through their skulls." They all moved back as the Master Chief signaled to them letting them know that he was going to move forward, "Chief are you sure? I'm picking up readings of two elites and three grunts." "I can take it." He held up his assault rifle and cocked it for emphasis, he knew what he had to do. He rolled out from cover and immediately lobbed two frag grenades right in the middle of all 5 aliens, making them panic and scramble around like headless chickens. Unfortunately for them though, an elite and two grunts couldn't get out of the blast zone and their bodies sprayed blood as they slammed against the wall forcefully. The marines cheered on and one by one entered the hall with the spartan and began to fire at the remaining to enemies, taking out the grunt and wounding the elite to where he bleed out around the corner.

"Yeah we kicked ass, hoo rah!" "Technically Master Chief killed most of them...and the ones before that..." "Well, we helped!" Chief heard Cortana chuckle as she listened to the two marines bicker over how well they did, "At least they've got spirit." "Huh, yeah. Maybe too much." She just chuckled again and signaled that it was clear to move on, "You should be coming up to a large docking bay room, but be careful this area seems to be heavily patrolled." Chief nodded and as they came up to a larger set of doors they opened with a ping and he looked around the large docking bay, already spotting a group of jackals and elites on the second floor. "We need to stay low and try not to alert them to our presence, follow my lead." They waited for the patrol to head down the other way and they snuck out, taking cover behind the large purple crates that littered the area, at least they had cover.

"Cortana, is there another door on the other side of this room that we can access?" She paused for a moment before responding, "It's locked, but I think I can override the controls and get it open. It may take a few minutes." "That's all we need." But just then he was cut off by the screeching of a few jackals and one of the marines to his side was hit several times in the head with plasma bullets, making a mixture of blood and plasma spray over the floor as his body fell to the side, "Move marines, lets take out those Jackals!"

(First person) The alarm had stopped about a minute ago but I could hear the shuffling and grunts outside as the covenant moved to try and take out whatever threat had climbed aboard their ship, fat chance at that if the Master Chief was here. But then another thought popped into my head, would they come to get me? Protocol calls that in a severe situation you get the top personnel out no questions asked, then the lower ranks if there's time. I knew this was a possibility but then again would it be so wrong? I closed my eyes as the last conversation I had with my brother ran through my head again and again, "Don't blame yourself, don't ever think that it was our fault..." But the problem was that I knew it had been my fault, my mother knew it had been my fault, and for that, she had resented me. I left like a coward and joined UNSC to prove myself and to eliminate the fear that had been the death of my brother, but the guilt and shame had never went away. I chuckled sarcastically as I tried to picture my mom if she could see me now, trapped and at the mercy of these monsters, "You will never be like him, and I could never love you like him. To me, your just a disappointment, a failure...a mistake." She had always seen me as something that was broken and I had come to terms with that, but I should thank her, because it is that intense anger and hatred that has driven me all these years, made me strive to become the best and never forget the past. I had used to try and think about what it would feel like to hear my mother say she loved me, to have her hug me close and kiss my cheek, but now, it is just a childish fantasy to me. I've never complained about how my life has been nor will I ever, no ones life is perfect and if I am destined to die here, then so be it. I lifted my head to gaze up at the glowing blueish purple ceiling, my bloodstained bangs falling away from my face to reveal the few scars along my neck and jawline, "I'll see you soon Michael, wait for me."

(Narrative Master Chief) "Hunters!" All of the marines warned one another as the hulking masses of armor and danger moved slowly out into the middle of the floor, looking for anything to blast to bits. Hunters were easily one of the most formidable foe because of their armored bodies and plated arms that acted as a shield against almost every weapon. The only sure fire way of taking these beasts down was with a rocket launcher, which none of them had at the moment, or a pistol, they had a weak spot on their unarmored backs that, with one shot from a pistol, could take them down. They lowered their heads as the hunters fired a few rounds against various spots where there was cover, trying to get them to come out of hiding, "Chief, we need to take down those hunters to get to that door!" "Affirmative." He turned towards Johnson and the other marines, "Provide some cover fire for me, I'm gonna take these hunters out." The marine commander nodded in comfirmation and turned to what was left of their squad, "Alright marines, the Chief has covered our asses for most of this mission and now it's our turn to cover his, lets distract those abominations and get our Captain back!" "Hoo rah!"

One after another the marines rolled out of cover and began firing at the large armored aliens, most of their bullets richocheting off of their armored arms but a few pierced their skin. The hunters grunted and shifted their bodies in the direction of the few marines, forgeting about the spartan, and started to fire off a few of their plasma rockets, the marines were dogding them by an inch or two each time. "Alright Chief, you have a clear shot on both of the hunters, take em out!" He nodded and pulled out his loaded pistol before jumping out from behind his cover and firing, managing to take out the hunter on the left, but in doing so, took on the attention of the one on the right. "Hrrrrrr." It growled loudly and shot a missile into the cluster of marines, making them scatter and roll into the crates, and moved rather quickly towards the spartan, charging its cannon all the while to try and take him out.

But the Master Chief was to quick and he ran and jumped onto several crates then on top of the wraith, taking a split second to judge the jump before backing up and leaping, time seemed to slow as he flew over the hunters head, missing it by a mere inch. He landed with a thud on his hands and knees on the other side and before the hunter could turn he had put a bullet in its back, effectively ending its life. As he wiped some of the blood from his suit and put his pistol away he heard the cheers of the marines, "Right in tha ass!" "That'll teach em!" Johnson ordered silence and they all waited anxiously as Cortana did the final steps to get the door open, "Alright, it should lead you straight to the Captain, just be on the look out for patrols." He nodded mostly to himself and they began to make their way down the hall slowly, trying to be catious of any patrols that might be headed their way.

Before long they came to a long hallway with a door at the end and doors to the left and right as well, fortunately the other two were locked so they only had one choice, forwards. "Stay low and move on my signal." The marines nodded and followed behind as they crouched and opened the door to reveal a large dimly lit room, it seemed almost empty, but after further inspection they saw that it not only had sleeping grunts and patrolling elites, it had a ramp to a control panel and atop that was a golden armored elite wielding an energy sword. "Well shit, we lose." "Not a chance marines, just keep your heads and lets get this done." Chief began to survey the area, looking for weak spots in the three patrolling elites path and waited for an oppurtunity, "Johnson, you and the other marines start to take out the grunts, I'll take care of the elites."

(Time Skip) "All that's left is another golden elite, watch out though he has an energy sword like the last one." "Easy." The spartan sneakily and quickly pulled out a plasma grenade and before the elite even had a chance to turn he stuck it directly on the head, smirking behind his helmet as it screamed in surprise before exploding. He began looking into the cells as he walked up to the control panel, trying to see if the Captain was in any of them, and to his luck Keyes was in the very last one, slightly injured but none the less alright. "Good to see you Master Chief, I take it you and the others have recovered Agent Dusk as well." He remained neutral toned but underneath his mask his eyebrows pulled together in confusion as the shield to the Captains celll dissapated, "I wasn't aware she was still alive and here." "Yes, she was taken to another room probably for intterogation and torture. Have Cortana-" "Already done." The Captain gave a crooked smirk as Cortana keyed them in to where she was being held, "She's in a holding room down one of those other halls with the locked door, I'll unlock it by the time you get there."

The spartan nodded and turned to Johnson, "Keep the Captain safe and I will meet you in the control room with Dusk, but if I'm too late go on without us." "You won't be." Then without another word the spartan turned and ran out the door and down the winding halls, determined to get everyone that was still alive off of this hell ship.

**Omg finally! Again I am truly sorry about it being so late, but it's here now so enjoy :D Please review**


	7. Chapter 6: Second Chance

_**Second Chances**_

**Here's that late update that I kept saying I was gonna write, yes I am a horrible person :) Please enjoy and I own no Halo rights**

I couldn't stand the noise of the alarms any longer, I knew that either I was going to be saved by whoever got on board or I was going to be tortured to death...I'd rather not go with the latter. I tried tugging on my restraints for the hundreth time even though I knew it wouldn't make a difference, sure I'm always seen as depressed or guilty but that didn't mean I wanted to die, I couldn't let my brother down. "Someone help! Can anyone hear me?! Help!" Of course there was no response but to make things worse the door pinged open and a group of three elites barged in with weapons at the ready and snarls on their ugly faces. "Grab the she-devil before the demon comes! I am not done with her yet..." I was shocked to hear the one silver elite speak fluent english but I didn't have much time to react as the clamps around my hands and feet were released and I fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

I felt the other two elites roughly heft me up and I struggled as I was being dragged towards the door, I managed to elbow one of the elites in the chest and tried to rip my arm free but I was brought to my knees as an extremely painful shock coursed through my body. "Ahhh!" I heard them grunt in amusement as I screamed in pain as I was continuely shocked, "Enough of this game, let us end her life now! Up the voltage!" At this point my mouth was open to scream but no sound came out and as I tried to brace myself with my hands on the ground I saw drops of blood begin to stain the ground. Still they continued to make it worse and just when I thought I was going to completely blackout for the last time three gunshots went off, then all was quiet. I felt my body begin to fall to the side as my muscles gave out and my vision darkened around the edges, but I never felt the impact of the ground, instead I felt armored arms hold me up.

"Help..." My voice was so weak that if I had the energy to care I would have been disgusted but I didn't even flinch as I was lifted into strong arms and taken from the room that had been my hell for the past 48 hours. The purple hallways flew by me in a blur as my vision continued to fade and mix colors together, noises of doors opening and a few gunshots here and there before I lost consiousness. When I awoke once more I now heard several different voices, two of which sounded familiar, "Chief we need to get her medical attention soon or she won't make it, there's a docking bay with one of their ships ready for take off. If we can get there I can fly us out of here." "You marines heard the Captain, lets go!" We started moving once more, I'm not sure where for my eyes were closed, they were to heavy for me to open now, and I then heard another familiar voice through my ear piece that was amazingly still intact.

"Rikki, stay with us ok? The Master Chief is going to get you out of here and you'll be fine." I took in a few short breaths before trying to answer, "C-Cortana...is tha you? How...did you..." "Have you ever know of a system that could lock me out? Now don't talk anymore you need to save your strength." I smiled as much as I could and I felt something wet trickle out of the corner of my mouth, I knew that my chances were 50/50 at this point but I was glad that they had actually come for me, at least I wouldn't die in that damnable room. "Chief, there's the ship! We just need to get past these covenant and we're out of here!" Gunfire sounded as the marines engaged the covenant forces and the firefight began, grunts of strain could be heard coming from both sides as grenades were thrown now and then, forcing the troops to roll out of the way.

"I don't know if we can take them out sir, we're down to two grenades already!" Johnson said something to them that sounded something like "Grow a pair soldier!" but I opened my eyes as I felt myself being layed against a few crates. "Don't worry I won't leave you here, just stay hidden." I relaxed slightly at the mans tone for some reason but worry still coursed through me as he loaded his weapon and jogged off to help the others, since when did I become such a weakling? By the sounds of the fight I knew I couldn't just sit here and do nothing even if I was beat to hell and back, I couldn't let them down, not now. I mustered what strength could possibly be left in my body and I struggled slowly to my feet, grunting in pain as I felt my left leg tremble from the weight but I didn't sink down. Looking around a bit groggily I saw a plasma rifle and two plasma grenades in the corner along with a few grunts bodies, I quickly half jogged half limped over and picked up the weapons before turning towards the others.

No one had noticed me yet so I decided that now was better than never to do this no matter how stupid it was, so I braced me shoulders and got the grenades ready as I made my way towards the battle. I had always been good at blocking out what pain I could, and now that I had adrenaline coursing through my veins I felt my legs move into a run/near sprint. The marines, the Captain, and even Johnson shouted my name in surprise as I ran by them and readied the grenades as I fired at the covenant, hitting a few grunts but the rest of the shots being deflected by the jackals energy shields. A stray shot managed to hit my shoulder but it didn't stop the momentum of my arm as I swung it as hard as I could and lobbed the grenades straight at the group of aliens, hitting an elite square in the chest and the other landing directly behind them. I grinned as I heard the cries of the elite as he tried to shake the plasma off and I tried to get to cover behind a jut in the wall, but it was too late and I was thrown back as the grenade detonated.

Time seemed to slow as I flew back and hit the floor hard, my armor making a screeching noise as I slid across the floor and stopped as I hit a crate, my body now unmoving and still. My vision was bluring into one solid black color as I heard the amazed voices of the marines and the worried ones of Johnson and Cortana through my earpiece, "She's not gonna make it!" "Don't say that, Chief we need to get her back to base now!" "That is one crazy soldier..." And with hearing that my consiousness slowly faded until I was drifting through the nothingness of space.

(Time Skip) Empy, that's the word that described exactly how I felt at the moment, but I never thought that it would feel so depressing and I thought that you were supposed to go somewhere when you died, not stand around in some empty room of nothingness. Yet this room was familiar to me because it seemed that now and again whenever I would black out or sleep I would end up in this romm, not all the time only sometimes, and now all I needed was the floating voice to come and harrass me. "Do not worry, you are not alone." "And right on cue..." I crossed my arms against my chest as I heard the deep growling voice speak up from nowhere in particular, it's tone slightly condesending as always, "Did you think I would just leave you alone? You amuse me almost as much as you dissapoint me."

"Dissapoint? Look I couldn't care less whether I dissapoint you or not, besides I'm dead anyways so it's not like it matters." Again it chuckled, making me annoyed as it continued to talk, "Dead? Oh no, your journey is far from over young soldier. In fact, let's call this little encounter the beginning of the end hmmm? I am going to...enhance...a few things about you that will help you along the way, almost like that green friend of yours." My expression went from one of annoyance to one of confusion as I figured out he was talking about the Master Chief, "Wait how do you know about-" But my sentence was cut short as a flash of pain ran up my spine and my vision went white, my body unable to move, "Do not fear, let the change flow through you and it will be over soon..."

(3rd person PoV) Inside the medical bay of the base that had been set up Dr. Lancer had finished cleaning up and wrapping the agent known as Rikki Dusk, "Well, she has suffered major head trauma and her left leg was pretty torn up, she also had minor fractures in her rib cage and mild to severe burns on her torso. The outcome isn't looking too good...I'm sorry." Johnson and the Captain looked down at the battered and broken woman with sadness in their eyes, "Why did she have to be so damn crazy? She was a hell of a good soldier, and a hell of a good friend..." The Captain said nothing as he simply nodded at Johnsons words and then he looked back to the doctor, "Is there any chance that she may pull through this at all?" The doctor merely shrugged and looked over at the monitor as it steadily beeped, creating a somber mood in the room, "I was able to get her stabalized but because she suffered so much trauma she slipped into a comatose like state, one of which she may never come out of."

"I...understand. We'll track how she's doing over the next few days and if she doesn't come out of it then we'll have to...pull the plug I suppose." The doctor nodded in understanding and as the two soldiers walked out he rested a hand on the head of the agent, he admired that even when she was in deep sleep she managed to look stubborn. "Try and come out of this Dusk, they need you more than you know..."

The Master Chief looked around at the soldiers in the camp and nodded at a few that raised their hand as he walked by, a lot of lives were saved because of the stunt that agent pulled on the covenant ship...she almost died to save them. "She is brave isn't she? You may not have know her more than a few days but I have, she was always so stubborn even if she was injured...she reminds me of you." He said nothing as he listened to the AI but he found himself walking towards the medical bay area, he hadn't checked on her since they had arrived and she had been wheeled off, but from what he had heard from Keys the outlook wasn't good. As he neared the doorway his enhanced hearing picked up the steady beeping of the heart monitor, alerting him that she was indeed still alive but in a deep sleep.

One glance at her as you walked in and anyone else would have mistaken her for dead already but he could see the faint rise and fall of her chest showing her life, but her skin was so pale...he hadn't realized how pronounced she looked. When he was carrying her her face was marred with burn marks and blood but now, now he could clearly see the slightly round angles of her jaw and how her silver white hair gleamed in the light. His thoughts stopped as he began to feel off, it made his mind tingle and he didn't like it, he had to be in control at all times and that meant he couldn't sit here and think of a woman that he knew virtually nothing about. He turned his head at the sound of someone walking in and nodded to as he stood near the Chief, grief in his eyes as he spoke. "It's a shame that she couldn't pull through, she was so strong and had so much potential...would you like to be here for the short ceremony?"

Before the spartan even had a chance to say something Cortana interjected quickly, her tone deciding and assertive, "Yes, I have something I would like to say before you end it. When will it be held?" "In about an hour, only Johnson and the Captain will be present when we pull the plug-" His sentence was cut off abruptly as the heart monitor began to sporadically beep and go haywire and the agents body began to convulse, her mouth opening in a soundless scream. "By the Gods!" The doctor cursed something under his breath and shouted to his assistant to bring him several medicines in shots, "We have to stop these seizures before she hurts herself!" His assistance nodded and pushed the medicine into the toob going into Dusks arm while the doctor restrained her wrists and legs. "All we can do now is wait." They all stood near the bed tensely as her convulsing slowed and then after another few seconds stopped completely...along with her heart.

Cortana was silent as she watched the doctor try several times to try and resucitate the flat lining woman but it was no use, she was gone. "I...I'm so sorry you had to see her go like that. I tried." The Master Chief had been silent this whole time and surprised the doctor as he spoke to him, "We know, it happens doctor. Thank you." Nothing else was said as they bowed their heads and payed their respects to the young soldier...none of them seeing the slight blip that made the heart monitor jump.

**Ahhh such a long wait for a short chapter I'm sorry! Please review!**


End file.
